


The Heavenly Reflection

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels look into the Mirror of Erised, and this is what they most desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavenly Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



__

_It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts._

\-- Albus Dumbledore

 

 

When Michael looked into the mirror, he bowed his head and kneeled.

 

When Lucifer looked into the mirror, he kept his gaze steady as he whispered, “I’m so sorry,” and fell to his knees.

 

When Raphael looked into the mirror, he turned away, ashamed, but his heart soared.

 

When Gabriel looked into the mirror, tracks of teary blood rolled down his face and he thought of the family he left behind.

 

When Anael looked into the mirror, she asked for forgiveness and did not look up.

 

When Balthazar looked into the mirror, he asked, “Why?” still defiant, but kept his posture humble and he stayed down on the dusty floor.

 

When Uriel looked into the mirror, he was bitter, yet refrained from averting his eyes.

 

When Naomi looked into the mirror, she wept and apologized for her many failures.

 

When Ion looked into the mirror, he said, “I’m sorry,” and, “I’m tired,” but this time he was glad to remember.

 

When Metatron looked into the mirror, he was regretful, eyes low and filled with sorrow, but he dared not say anything more.

 

When Joshua looked into the mirror, he smiled, serene and placid.

 

When Samandriel looked into the mirror, he held his head high and said proudly, “I still believe.”

 

When Gail looked into the mirror, she lit up, so full of joy, and she sincerely trusted that things would be better.

 

When Rachel looked into the mirror, she stopped, the memory of easier times a heavy weight in her heart.

 

When Hester looked into the mirror, her despair dwindled and maybe, she thought, there is hope still.

 

When Inias looked into the mirror, he almost grinned, for once truly happy.

 

And when Castiel looked into the mirror, he approached tentatively and placed his hands upon the cool surface of the looking glass, “Where were you?” he asked softly, “Where _are_ you?” and he collapsed onto the ground, and cried and cried and cried.

 

 

For what do angels most desired, made perfect and cold as they are, but to look once upon the face of the Father they loved and served and died and killed for, during the many many millenniums of their existence, yet never get to see?

Even, if it is just an illusion.

 

 

 

 


End file.
